


Season Two Trailer

by gaypetersimmonds



Series: Skam Brighton: Season Two [1]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, i don't really like the original season 2, it's mostly original so don't hate it too much, just so yall know, season 2 babey!!!!, so this is what i would've Wanted it to be!!!!, thank you enjoy the Concept Trailer, we're baaaaack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18149093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaypetersimmonds/pseuds/gaypetersimmonds
Summary: Liz Tudor is stressed out. Between studying for her GCSEs, her pressuring parents, stealing glances at girls across hallways and her friends never really understanding her, she has a lot on her plate.That's not even to mention everything going on inside her head.Liz just want perfection in everything - her grades, her looks, her life - and she'll get it, whether everyone likes it or not. However, James Cohen seems to like it a bit too much.





	Season Two Trailer

INT. STAGE, THEATRE

 

The camera slowly pans up the stage, showing LIZ alone there, playing _"Wicked Little Town"_ from _Hedwig And The Angry Inch_ on a grand piano, isolated.

 

Her eyes are closed and she is clearly focused, playing the song with precision, almost enjoying herself, but she always stops herself before she can.

 

She hits a wrong note and she stops playing instantly, her eyes flashing open in fear and she freezes.

 

She looks out into the audience, where everyone from the previous season is - ESTHER, SANDY, BRIANNA, RORI, NICK, BRYAN, RORY, JAMES, SOPHIE, TARA, WREN and JORDAN - but also including some people we haven't seen before. All of them look disappointed and bored, like they would rather be anywhere else.

 

Two attractive, blonde adults - CHARLES and VICTORIA - look at her, exasperated, like they were expecting her to a fail. A young girl, almost a mini LIZ - MARY - sits beside them and smiles awkwardly at LIZ, clearly not enjoying this.

 

LIZ turns back to the piano and begins to play again, resuming the song from the start. She makes a mistake quicker this time and winces, turning to the audience again.

 

This time, it’s completely empty.

 

 _“Wicked Little Town” by John Cameron Mitchell_ continues from where she left off, loud, strangely eerie, as the camera pans back to LIZ.

 

She looks up, and hundreds of pages begin to rain down on her, pages of studying, piano music, calorie numbers, medical letters, pages from books, prints of text conversations and photographs of both people we know and people we don’t.

 

One lands on her face, and she takes it off, looking down at it. It’s a piece of art that’s dark in both colour and theme. It’s of someone’s sleeping body, with handprints all over them.

 

She looks up at the camera and smiles the same smile we've seen on her face every time she's smiled - perfect, practised, fake.

 

It cuts to black, and the word “LIZ” appears in yellow text as the song continues.

 

The text changes as the song stops.

 

“SKAM BRIGHTON SEASON 2, MARCH 25”


End file.
